My New Life in Middle Earth
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: "I never thought I would be here... in this world that was once only a Story... I mean, first traveling here, than learning I'm the Last of Eru's first creations: The Dragon-Bloods...and to learn the man I once thought dead is Sauron's number one General... Heh...Fate Indeed..."
1. Prolouge: Captured

"I never thought I would be here... in this world that was once only a Story. I guess it was Fate my Mother chose to flee to a universe where Middle Earth is only a work of Fiction. It still seems to be like that of a Dream to me... I mean, first traveling here, than learning I'm the Last of Eru's first creations: The Dragon-Bloods...and to learn the man I once thought dead is Sauron's number one General..._ Heh...Fate Indeed..."_

I had been hiking through these woods for hours. Still couldn't find my way back to the camp site. I had to rest, so I sat down on a dead fallen tree, pulled off my pack and took out a chocolate bar. For a girl almost twenty, I didn't look it. Nor did I look like I was out of my first year of college.

It was Summer Vacation and my friends agreed that we would camp in the woods near the college the first half of it then we would go on up to New York City to see some Broadway shows for the second half. I really wasn't an outdoors person but for my friends' sake, I was out here. She was moving to another college so this was kind of a fare well thing.

Anyways, I had to 'go' and my friends made me go in the woods. It was NOT pleasant. But I had to do it.

That's how I came to be lost.

This Day was turning terrible. I had run into three thorn bushes and fell flat on my face six times! I scowled at myself and rubbed the cut I now had on my right knee next to the strange Moonlike birthmark I had had since I was a baby. Suddenly my dad's voice filled my mind with his advice, 'If you're having a horrible day, you 1) Pray, 2) Call me or your Mom, or 3) Eat chocolate.'

I laughed at myself. I had been praying every other hour, and I had no cell service out here._Well, _I thought, _I got number Three down!_

I finally stood up, put away the rest of the chocolate, took out my compass and hiked off west. Finally I saw what looked like the edge of the wood. I began to run. But stopped dead when I came to it. I wasn't facing the College Grounds…I was facing a large field where I could see tall mountains in the distance. _Well, this is…interesting. _I knew there was no field or mountains anywhere around the forest borders.

I sighed. I would just become more lost if I turned back now. So I bravely trudged forward.

I had walked far and the forest was many, many leagues behind me. But I had heard something strange…a growling sound.

I began to panic. So I ran. Someone or SomeTHING was chasing me. Arrows whizzed past my head. Now I KNEW there was trouble! I started to speed up. Something wrapped itself around my legs, and I fell.

I heard a terrible laugh above me, and then all went black.

I woke to strange surroundings, and found my hands tied behind my back. I heard gruff laughter and a voice speaking, "What a Prize! To find such a pretty human all the way out here in the middle of our territory! The King will be pleased with a new slave!" When I heard the word 'slave' I sat up and came face to face with a creature I never imagined I would ever see: a Goblin.

He smiled an ugly smile and said, "Well look who just woke!" He heaved me up by the shirt. His horrible breath smelled of a terrible mixture of dead, rotting Animals, rotten eggs, and Blood "There's no use shouting or running off. You're staying wi' us. We tried to burn your stuff bu' they woun't burn. So wese are gonna let you keep them 'til we get to our King."

I gulped. i_Anna Elizabeth Jones…_ I thought to myself, _Your DEFFINATELLY NOT in Martinsville Virginia anymore!_

* * *

A/N: I've decided to re-post this story re-edited. The original story is on my DeviantArt account under the same name. I don't like the fact it was taken off in the first place but I guess they had their reasons.


	2. Chapter One: Mirkwood

**Chapter 1: Mirkwood**

Four weeks passed. I was beaten and tortured every day. My hands had been cut open by tons of scars from when they made me walk for miles carrying their swords by the blades. They had threw away my socks and shoes so now my feet were scared and bleeding from being forced to run all the time or being tossed into what was left of the fire when the cinders and hot coals were left. My body was covered with bruises and scars that opened up at the worst times. When they did, the Goblins only laughed at my pain. The only comfort I had was the thought that, strangely enough, my bag and the stuff in it were still intact.

Right now, we were on the boarders of a wood. There was something menacing but safe about it. The Goblins began to drink and soon they were all so drunk they took no notice of me as I allowed the blood from my hands to slip down to my wrists. Soon I was able to slip my hands out of my bonds. I quietly grabbed my bag, and ran into the wood. I heard shouts and growls coming from behind me. I ran faster.

Soon I found myself in a clearing like place. The Goblins had disappeared a way back, so I was able to rest at least for a little while. I leaned up against a tree and sighed. I slipped to the ground and just relaxed. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, leaning my head up against the tree trunk. It felt good just to sit there and listen to the sounds of the wood around me.

_This is so peaceful..._

I sat there for at least an hour before I heard a twig snap. Immediately I grabbed the branch above me and started climbing as fast as I could. When I was as high up as my arms would let me go, I looked down to see seven men gather around the tree, their bows pointed up at me. One, supposedly the leader, tall with blond hair going down his back looked up at me and I gasped when I saw pointed ears. _They are Elves!_

He said something to the others around him, and then he began to climb up after me. I backed up against the trunk of the tree, terrified. He came to the branch I was on and looked at me. I silently studied him carefully. He looked strong, but not too muscular, and he had a sharp handsome face. He noticed the fresh blood on my tattered clothes and hands and began to move towards me. I gasped and threw my hands in front of my face, by reflex from the beatings. He simply took my trembling hands gently but firmly into his and examined them. I winced when he touched the center of my left palm and I sharply pulled my hands back. He looked at my face. His deep blue eyes bore into my small forest green ones. I couldn't hold it, so I dropped my gaze.

Then he spoke.

"Who are you and why are you in these woods?"

His voice was soft and concerned; it almost reminded me of the wind in the trees, or the sound of a waterfall. I opened my mouth and realized how ordinary, and painful mine sounded.

"My Name is Anna Elizabeth Jones, though I go by Elizabeth mostly. I have been the prisoner of Goblins for four weeks. I have no idea how I got captured nor where I am." I looked at him and he nodded for me to continue.

"I was able to escape when we stopped outside these woods. I used the blood from my hands to slicken my wrists so my hands could slip from my bonds. I grabbed what little things I had and just ran… ran until I could run no more." Silent tears began to run down my face, and I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

He looked at me in with an expressionless face. He then said in a voice that I knew had to be obeyed, "Come." He began to climb down and I gingerly followed. When he reached the bottom he helped me down and spoke in a strange language to those around him. They lowered their bows and one of them took my bag from me. He then helped me sit down on the ground.

"My name is Legolas, Son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, which is where you are now."

I gasped. "So you are a Prince?" he nodded.

I started to stand so that I could give a bow, as was proper to do before Royalty. But he gently pushed me back up against the tree trunk. "Don't move much. We will bandage as much of your wounds as we can then take you to a healer. For now, Rest and sleep. You have no need to fear. You are safe." I inclined my head in thanks as I felt my eyes droop a bit. As deep sleep took its' hold on me, I heard him say, "You need not Fear…Sleep…"

_**~~~Legolas's POV~~~**_

As she let sleep take her, I called half of my companions to the side as the others cleaned and bandaged some of her wounds. I told them what she told me and we decided to take her to my Father's House where she would be cared for by the healers til she can talk to my Father about what happened to her. As my companions began to make a makeshift cot for her, I let my eyes wander upon this strange Child of Man.

Her skin, though bruised and beaten, was almost the color of snow. Her hands were small but looked as though they could break a bone if pushed to it. Her legs were thin and her feet small and bare. But it was her face that seemed to catch my attention. Her hair fell a tiny bit passed her shoulders and was a dirty blonde with dark and light blonde streaks here and there. Behind the cuts and gnashes, her face was heart shaped, with a small curved nose. Her lips were a pale dark red color, and her eyes were small but shined with the deep forest green that shouted the Beauty of the Heart of the Woods.

When the Cot was finished I gently lifted her onto it. It was then I saw the ripped cloth from her strange pants, exposing her right knee. I stared as I saw that the Birthmark she had was in the shape of a full moon and seemed to have a silvery glow about it. I knew then we had to get her to the healers soon. It was a matter of terrible urgency, and my Father would want to know.

_**~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~**_

I woke and found myself in the softest bed I had ever been in. I kept my eyes closed and prayed to God that the Goblins, the weeks of torture, and even the Elves were just a Dream…A long Terrible Dream.

But when I opened my eyes and looked around

...

Most DEFINATTLY not in Martinsville Virginia anymore!

I sat up and groaned as my wounded muscles stretched. I was lying on a soft bed in an open air room. The scent of Flowers and the trees were all around. I took note that my bag was on a small table by the bed and nodded my head. At least I still had my things. I also saw a balcony in the far corner of the room. Thin pale cream curtains covered the entryway to it. With a wince, I stood up and walked to the balcony.

Only when I was halfway there did I realize that I was wearing a light nightgown that flowed around me. I liked it. I never really liked the dresses and nightgowns from home. Too Uncomfortable. After admiring my attire I went out to the balcony.

As soon as I was out there I gasped. The place was Beautiful. I could see the entire city from where I stood! The Elvin houses and buildings were magnificent. It was as if they grew along with the Forest! Suddenly I remembered the name of the Elf that Rescued me. _No! No way! It couldn't be!...Could it? Did Legolas, THE prince of Mirkwood REALLY Save my LIFE?_

As I tried to take this all in, I happened to look down, and there he was…sitting on a bench in the Garden below my balcony! I stared at his beauty. Never Before had such a Handsome creature_…No…I mustn't think like that…I cannot fall in love with him. He's immortal and a prince. He would never want me…_

As these thoughts passed through my mind, he looked up at me. His Eyes again bore into me like a knife. I simply bowed my head in a respectful greeting, then slowly returned to the bed. When I laid my head down on the pillow, sleep overtook me once more.

_**~~~(Six hours later)~~~**_

When I woke again, I saw a fair haired Elf sitting in a chair watching me. At first I thought it was Legolas, but I saw that his eyes were far older. I realized then it was his Father, Thranduil King of Mirkwood. I slowly sat up and gave a small bow to him.

"My Lord."

He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. He brought his chair closer to the edge of the Bed.

"My son has said that you have Been the prisoner of Goblins."

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord. You see, I was on a camping trip with my friends…" I told him how I had become lost and found my way out of the woods. I also told him of what I remembered of my capture and told him of some of the torture I was given and how I escaped. "I was resting from the run against a tree when your son and his companions found me. Forgive me, I am a stranger in these lands and did not know that I was in your wood."

I gave another polite bow. He smiled at me.

"Indeed. There is no need to ask for forgiveness. My son has quickly considered you a friend." I looked at him in surprise. "Your Birthmark." He said indicating the Moon shaped one on my knee. As I looked it seemed to have a silvery glow.

"It's nothing special..."

"It is the symbol of a prophecy."

"What Prophecy?"

He looked deep into my eyes and said nothing. They were a Deeper shade of Blue than those of Legolas. Again I could not hold such a gaze, so I looked at my now healed hands. Then something occurred to me.

"My Lord, how long have I been here?" I asked looking up. "Five days." I nodded.

After a brief pause, I asked, "My Lord? My I ask you a favor?"

"It depends on what it is, Lady Elizabeth."

_Lady Elizabeth huh? I could get used to being called that._ "Being a Stranger in these lands, I am asking your permission to learn all I can about your people and some of your Language. You see Elves do not live anywhere near where I come from, yet tales of their Beauty and Grace and their wonderful Language have enchanted me since I was a little girl. I wish to know all I can about your people, if you will allow it."

He looked at me and chuckled. He could see the eagerness to learn within me. He stood and took my hands in his. They were the soft yet firm, gentle yet rough hands of a king. Then he spoke to me in Elvish. _"Ben iest dhîn._ You shall learn our ways."

With a gentile squeeze of my hands and a smile, he left the room, leaving me to ponder it all.

I then looked over to my bag. I reached it and pulled out my favorite book. It was the biggest book I had and had over three thousand pages and a ton of sticky notes with little notes about what was happening and what certain words meant were sticking out at odd angles. It was brown and had an Elvish Rune on the front that formed the initials of the authors' name.

The Title was "The Lord of the Rings".

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter one! If you want the full original story, look it up on my DeviantART page.**


End file.
